Let me Go?
by silvermynx 17
Summary: this is my first hp fic posted and i just love it... hopefully u would too. this happened post war, draco's in the light side and stuff... please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, I love H/D pairings and this story is inspired by a song, "Let me go", hopefully you'd enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I don't own the HP series but I love 'em!

Chapter I: Wake up…

_It was about two months after the fall of the Dark Lord. You were still asleep; the healers said you were in a coma… I don't blame you, after what the Dark Lord put you through; I'm surprised you're still alive. But I thank the Gods for that… I wish you'd open your eyes and look at me again. _

_Draco Malfoy had joined the side of light after the sixth year fiasco, when his father had forced him to see the way they tortured the muggles. He became a spy for them, helping and watching severus' back for the Order. He had come to respect Granger and Weasley, Potter and Dumbledore but hestill had spats and banters from the Golden trio._

"Harry shut your bloody trap!" Hermione berated the hero of the Wizarding World for the umfth time. Watching as Draco Malfoy moved.

" He's moving… he's really moving! Call the healer in charge now 'moine! Go!" he kept saying.

"Harry, he's not awake yet. Mrs. Robins said to inform her WHEN he wakes." She said while rubbing her temples.

"I'm… al…ready… a-ha.. wake…" Draco mumbled warily opening a tired eye.

"Draco! You're awake! Mrs. Robins! Mrs. Robins! He's awake!" Hermione yelled across the hall to the kitchen.

"Shut up…you're giving me a migraine. " He said covering his ears. A second later, he asked, "What happened to the Dark Lord?"

"Draco, you don't remember anything at all?" she asked, eyes wide, glancing nervously at Harry.

"No… apparently." He said trying to sit up but his body thought otherwise.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Mr. Malfoy or you'll sprain yourself." A middle- aged woman smiling at him motherly before she mumbled a spell to check his wounds but before she began another spell Harry cut off.

"Pleas leave us for a moment Mrs. Robins…"

"Of---of – of course Mr. Potter… Right away sir." She seemed fluster as she scrambled towards the door.

"Harry, you didn't have to do that you know… you'll be scaring away people." She scolded him.

Draco noticed that Harry was hiding a smile as Hermione playfully slapped his hand.

"Sorry 'Mione, I didn't think I was doing it again." He apologized before turning his gaze towards Draco.

"Malfoy, don't you remember what happened during the past two months?" he asked, looking at him squarely in the eye.

Shaking his head, Harry continued, "You rushed to Voldemort's lair after you heard the news that Snape was discovered and the Granger family was abducted. When you got there, you freed them and stayed behind to buy them sometime to escape but what you didn't count was Voldemort being there." He paused as he looked at Hermione who was now shaking in fear.

"You alright about this?" he asked her. Seeing her weak smile, he turned his gaze back to Draco.

"Voldemort did things to you that left you half- dead. That's how we-( a cough erupted from Hermione) found you in his house." He finished with a sigh.

"Wait… did you just say I saved Granger?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Yes and that's Hermione to you, _Draco._" She teased.

"'Mione, stop that… he'll feel annoyed now. And he's still recovering." Harry berated before glaring at her.

"Ohhh, _Mr. Potter, _--

"don't you dare finish that sentence!" he warned her playfully.

Draco closed his eyes as he remembered the events vaguely in his memory until a hand touched his bandaged shoulder. Opening his eyes, he met beguiling green eyes.

"Don't strain your mind too much Malfoy, you ARE still recovering. It's good to have you back. See you soon." He smiled coyly at the blonde before taking Hermione's hand and leaving the blonde to his thoughts.

_Why did I ever chose the light side again?_

Oh right, because of Harry _FUCKING _Potter.

_I don't uncerstand why I did that._

Well, I do, its because I fancied the git.

_Why did I go and save Granger again?_

Right, because I hated the look Ha-Potter had when we found out that the Grangers were seized.

_I'm such a pathetic imbecile._

Glad I know… oh well, back to suffering because of him…

With that, ended the mental monologue of one Draco Malfoy. Outside his bedroom, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger talked about the future and their happiness of getting Draco back.

"Harry, I can't wait to tell Ron about Draco!" She exclaimed smiling as she fingered her engagement ring around her neck. "Although, he will try to control his glee since Draco's still recovering."

"Yeah, I know." He was in deep thought that much Hermione was sure of. Ever since the start of the war, Harry was ecstatic about working with Draco, after he found out that Draco had switched sides. Although he had kept pretenses, Harry wanted to make friends and patch things up with Draco and maybe much more. Nobody knew of Harry being gay, only Ron and her since Harry made them promise but everyone knew Draco preferred blokes than bitches. That was the other reason why Harry worked so hard after Draco's capture because he was worried sick about the guy and that's why he is what he is now.

"Harry… earth to Harry, come in?" she asked a moment later as she gazed at her best friend.

"Huh?" he asked looking like a lost boy.

"are you alright? You seem to be zoning out more often than not." She asked concerned for her friend.

"Nothing, just thinking about the past two months…" he started and saw the pain etched in her face, he teased, "How Ron finally got the nerve to ask your hand… and all that junk."

Smiling, she threw a pillow at him, hitting him squarely in the face, pouncing on her, they wrestled until they heard a cough from the door.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say Potter was raping Granger." Came Blaise's teasing voice.

"Hey Blaise. Draco's awake. Wanna see him?" she greeted standing up and hugging the Slytherin.

After Draco switched sides, his mother asked Blaise to do the same so he could be safe. Now he's working with Ginny (meaning they're a couple!) in rebuilding Hogwarts.

Smirking, he pulled the still laying Harry up and winked at him before he followed Hermione in.

"Hey dragon? How have you been?" he asked nervously, watching the bandaged body of the once sex God of Slytherin.

"Blaise?" came the weak response.

"Don't move too much… I'm here." He said grasping Draco's unbound hand.

"Blaise, how are you?" he asked in a raspy voice.

Chuckling, Blaise patted his hand brotherly before he replied, "Fine… just fine."

"Circe! I was worried sick for weeks… you are such an arse!" Blaise forgot his dignity and cried against Draco's hand.

"Blaise, I'm alright. Slightly pained but alive nonetheless." Replied Draco nonchalantly.

"Wanker."

" You love me for that. So what's been happening…" he asked casually, changing the topic.

Blaise spent a good three hours updating on the whole showdown between Harry and Voldemort, the aftermaths and all that crap. The many casualties of the war. He also mentioned Hermione's engagement but he didn't get to finish since Mrs. Robins shooed him away.

_Damn! Harry's getting married to Granger. I thought so… he couldn't waste time not to ask her out._

Sighing heavily, he let Mrs. Robins give him a sleeping potion and he slept his worries and pain away.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I was quite inspired so I wrote hope you give reviews….

Chaper II: Sleeping Angel

That night, one ebony haired man, not nearly nineteen years of age, toss and turned in his sleep. The covers were strewn every which way as he relived the pain two months ago.

_Voldemort had discovered about his weakness, not his muggle heritage, not his fear for his family or friends, but his weakness for one Draco Malfoy. _

_The dark lord had plan to abduct Draco and not the Grangers but asfter discovering about Snape's double life. Knowing this will get Draco's attention, he stage the whole Grangers kidnap to spite Harry and Draco but before Harry could stop the blonde, he had left._

_On that night, the Grangers and Snape had escape thanks to Draco but shortly after they left the Manor, to protect Hermione, her mother shielded her from a curse thrown their way. Enraged, her father charged the Death Eater thus killing him as well. Hermione too shock to even cry killed every Death Eater there until Snape commanded her to apparate. _

_Inside the Manor, Draco didn't notice that the Dark Lord was hovering behind him. Before he could do as much flee, he was petrified. _

_That same night, the Dark Lord evaded Harry's dreams and showed him how he violated Draco's body with numerous things and how his Death Eaters punished Draco._

_Breaking in sweat, he say how Draco was almost kissed by the Dark Lord---_

"Nooooooo!" Harry screamed as he woke into the familiar place of his room. (Not the his bedroom because Draco was sleeping in there.)

Shaking his head to clear this up, he grabbed his cloak and proceeded to his room which was adjacent to the room he was staying.

Harry's POV

As I entered my room, my eyes quickly darted to the angelic figure lying in my bed. Even with the bandages, he still looked adorable. I walked towards my bed and gazed down at him.

'_Draco, thank God you're alright…' thinking sappily, I softly caressed his forehead._

Kissing it lightly, I gathered some clothes before situating myself against the couch and watching him sleep.

Draco's POV

The next day, my eyes fluttered open as sunlight seem to radiate from the open window. Struggling to sit up (thankfully, I already could), he studied his surroundings as he looked for the bathroom.

'_Very Slytherin, must be enchanted for me…' I thought as I surveyed the room._

My eyes widen as my gaze fell on Potter, well a part of him. He was clad in what I presume as the infamous Invisibility Cloak. He was sleeping soundly as though he hadn't slept at all. I was about to scold himfor being in here but the door quietly open, revealing _Hermione_ tiptoeing in.

"Granger." I said, startling her and earning a glare. Sighing, I repeated, "Hermione, what is Potter doing here?"

"Good morning… and not so loud, he's obviously sleeping." She whispered casually walking towards the sexily sleeping git.

'_Damn, why did he have to look so appealing…?'_

Scowling, I glowered at her, "Doesn't he have a bed to sleep?"

I watched as she opened her mouth then closed before she pulled out her wand and levitated Har-Potter.

"Quite. I'll just get him to bed now and leave you. I'll send Mrs. Robins to check on you. Alright?" she smiled before she closed the door.

As if on cue, Mrs. Robins cheerfully came in and checked me up before she helped m out of bed to the bathroom.

In the kitchen there was a loud group of people merrily talking and eating. Plates and dishes came in and out of the room, clearing my throat, I drew the attention of everyone, especially Harry _bloody _Potter.

"Draco dear, you're up!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed before assisting me to a seat—next to Potter.

"Uh, thank you." I replied softly. As if not believing her ears, she blinked twice then blushed before sitting down next to her husband.

"Good morning Draco, sorry about this morning, I forgot you were already awake." Harry whispered against my ear.

'_God, help me…'_

"What were you doing anyway?" I whispered back.

"You were having nightmares when you were still um… indisposed so I usually watch you until you slept. Sorry again." He blushed before he turned to Charlie Weasley who was teasing Blaise.

"Hey Draco, what would you like?" Hermione asked me as she filled my plate with rice and viand.

"Uh, since you're already stuffing my plate. Anything you're eating." I smiled weakly at her, earning a blush.

Scooting near Hermione, I began talking to her animatedly. Apparently, Harry was the first one to wake and she was startled to find out that he wasn't in his den so she figured that he was with me. I also found out that Blaise is seemingly courting the younger Weasley girl. Ron was with Bill who was recovering from being bitten by Lycans. Percy had died under the Cruciatus curse while Pansy died under the hands of her own father.

Suddenly, I felt eyes were on me so I casually turn around to see Harry was watching Hermione and I talk.

"Yes?" I asked smugly.

As if he just notice watching me, he smiled and said, "I was just shock to see you talking to Hermione, that's all."

A snort came from Blaise who got a death glare from Harry.

Turning to Hermione, I cocked my brow, "what did I miss?"

She giggled before patting my hand and resume eating. It seems that I could never get an answer out of her, I watched Harry eating until he looked at me and asked, "what?"

"Can you pass the bread?" I asked. Blinking as if he expected me to ask him abou the snort, he absently grab the bread basket and handed it to me.

"Thank you."

"uh.. you're welcome?" he replied still looking at me.

"What?" I asked, I was beginning to enjoy teasing him this way.

"You're being civil. Alright, what do you want?" he looked at me skeptically.

"I want to talk to you later."

Nodding, he resumed eating. Grabbing a loaf of bread before I turned to Hermione and interrogated her about this place.

It was quite a wonderful breakfast and an entertaining one as well since after a few minutes, Aunt Tonks, Prof. Lupin, Sev and Prof. McGonagall arrived bickering at each other.

I was lazily watching the leaves fall before I felt a presence behind me.

"Hey, you wanted to talk?" he asked sitting across me.

"Yes. Where's my wand?" I asked seriously.

"I thought you'd never ask. Its with Snape. Was that all?"

"No. What happened to her parents?"

"they died saving her."

"What about my mother?"

"She's fine. She's staying with Tonks."

"What am I going to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"well, aren't you an auror?"

"Yes, but so are you."

Staring at him incredulously, "Pardon?"

Smirking, "You saved lives as well." He paused before smiling.

"I see. So, when did Blaise snort during breakfast?" I asked, crossing my legs.

Blushing, he smiled before he replied, "Oh that was nothing… just teasing."

"I think I know what it means, what I want to know is what was he teasing you about?" I asked.

But before he could reply, Hermione came in and kissed him goodbye (ON THE LIPS!) before she kissed me and left.

"What was that?"

"Oh, she does that often nowadays."

"Wait, I forgot, so Ron is your partner then."

"Huh?" he looked at me reprehensibly. "What do you mean?"

"Well, every auror has a partner, right?" Nodding, he coaxed me to continue, "well, I just presume that he's your partner."

"He's not."

"Oh, then who?" curiosity getting the best of me.

"You." We both turn to find Blaise there smirking.

"Hey Blaise… uh, why don't you talk for a while. I have to… uh.. attend to something." He pushed Blaise towards me.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" I screamed at Blaise warrant a scowl from Mrs. Robins from across the hall.

"Oh, nothing much."

"Blaise, is Pot-Harry getting married to Hermione?" I asked.

"What?" he asked before recovering. "Maybe."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I really like more reviews about my story so please r&r… please

Chapter 3: Vivid Memories

"He's engaged to Granger… uh…Hermione." Draco asked, blinking twice.

" I said maybe besides— Harry! Uh… I'll walk you to the door." Blaise muttering something before pushing Potter out.

I resume watching the leaves fall before I noticed Sev watching me. Turning around I beckoned him to sit down.

"Potter said you have my wand." I stated looking at him

"Yes, he might have mentioned that… Draco, are you alright?" he asked concern marring his usually stoic face.

"Yes. Where is this place anyways?" I asked suddenly remembering some points.

"This ig Grimmuald Place, Potter inherited this from Black." He informed me as h ook a mug procured by a house elf.

"Black? Which Black?" I asked.

"You're uncle. Sirius Black. His late godfather." He replied after sipping his cup.

"I see. Where is mother?"

"She's with Tonks. They are living in the Manor. " he replied watching me intently. "Any more questions?"

Shaking my head, I observe my surroundings before I noticed Sev zoning out. "Sev, is there a problem?"

Startled, he looked at me before smiling and saying, "Yes, I was wondering if you could rest for a while. I was told that you are still recovering. Maybe it might be best if you retire early into Potter's quarters." He advised me before standing up and leaving.

Nodding I shot up. My head spun around as I digested what Sev said : _I sleep in Harry Potter's ROOM!_

I called out Blaise immediately after Mrs. Robins shut me up and asked me if anything was wrong before Blaise came in, huffing and panting.

"What!" he all but screamed at me.

"Why the BLOODY hell didn't you mention I was sleeping in HARRY's room!" I screamed at him

"Harry?" his brow raised as he casually leaned against the door frame.

"I mean Potter… yeah, Potter." I retaliated, blushing.

"Right" – " That's beside the bloody point!"

"Oh, right, Harry vouched for you to sleep in his quarters since you were wounded and bound." He explained before plopping down beside me.

"Uh, Blaise can you help me go up to bed coz I really feel dizzy…" I lied as I tried to stand.

"Uh, sure, come here, I'll let you up. Grab on to me." He said as he aided me up the stairs into Harry's room.

After he helped me lie down, he left me to sleep. As soon as he left, I gingerly stood up and probed his things in the room. I discovered several things I hadn't known about him. He was a wide reader and some of his books were about potions, charms, spells, and other more complex magic. Some of the more important selections were charmed to allow only a Parselmouth could open. Also, I found his stash of muggle songs and cds. They were covering some pictures… pictures of his friends… the Weasleys… Grangers… the Order and some Aurors…

Me.

I stared blankly at several photos of me taken when I wasn't looking and some of the pictures were of me flying and playing against Houses.

_Potter has pictures of me in his room… PICTURES OF ME!_

Then I found one cd that piqued my interest. A tattered cd of a muggle band, it was obviously being used often. I summoned a house elf to asked Blaise to teach me how to operate the muggle contraption.

"Draco, really… you are sooooo nosy!" he complained as he grabbed the cd befor even looking at it, then I saw a dozen of hickeys on his neck.

"There! Its in. if you want to change songs just press this button. Okay?" he turned and faced me, obviously hiding his scowl.

"Have I interrupted you at all?" I asked innocently, smiling.

Blushing, he scowled before leaving me. I scanned through every song until one song caught my attention.

Let Me Go

_One more kiss could be the best thing,_

_But one more lie could be the worst._

_And all these thoughts are never resting, _

_And you're not something I deserve._

_In my head there's only you now, _

_This world falls on me,_

_And in this world there's real and make believe…_

_This seems real to… me…_

_You love me but you don't know who I am, _

_I'm torn between this world I live and where I stand,_

_You love me but you don't know who I am, _

_So let me go… just let me go…_

_I dream ahead to what I hope for,_

_And I turn my back on loving you._

_How can this love be a good thing?_

_When I know what I'm going through?_

_Repeat _

_no matter how hard I try  
I cant escape these things inside  
I know, I know  
but all the pieces fall apart  
you will be the only one who knows  
who knows_

_Repeat _

_you love me, but you don't  
you love me, but you don't  
you love me, but you don't know who I am _

you love me, but you don't  
you love me, but you don't  
you love me, but you don't know me...

Normal POV:

Draco repeated the song a couple of times and every time the song ended, Draco never noticed tears falling from his eyes. But a certain ebony haired man did. He watched fixated as the person he secretly loved cry.

"_Why the bloody hell is he crying? What did he remember? Who is he crying for? Is it Pansy? Someone I know?" _Harry thought.

Harry couldn't be more right. Draco reminisced about the time he had overheard Harry and Weasley were talking. About him.

"_How can you bloody that git!" Ron demanded._

"_Draco! Draco! As in Draco Malfoy!" Harry yelled then laughed so hard he fell._

"_Mate you bloody crazy! What the fuck we you thinking!" Ron bellowed._

"_I don't know! Besides I don't like him… I despise him, wait till I get my hands on that snake… I'll… I'll… ugh! I HATE HIM!" Harry yelled before he punched the wall._

Closing his eyes again, he closed over the bitter memory after hearing the news. He had spent his time training harder than was necessary. His resolve stayed firm, even if he couldn't love him at least he could protect him until death.

"_God! Hermione, she can't have gone there, right?" Harry's voice conveyed his worried face._

"_Don't worry Harry, we'll get her back…" Tonks comforted him as he paced the floor of the headmaster's office._

"_God… I can't lose her… not now, not ever… God I need her so much! Please be alright…" Harry mumbled as he crash on the floor and buried his face in Tonks' shirt._

"_Shshsh… Harry, please don't" Tonks baby-ied him._

Knocking the door, Harry entered his room, clearly ignoring Malfoy.

"Uh, excuse me; I was just going to uh… get some extra… uh… towels." Harry said as he dodge the figure of Draco facing the stereo.

" Uh, Potter… where do you get these uh… cds?" Draco asked a second later.

"Um… from a muggle store. Why?" he answered.

"Nothing. Just asking…" He answered nonchalantly.

"Oh. Uh, Lunch will be ready later…" he mentioned before gathering up the towels and leaving.

Chap 4 would be about seeing Harry bathing. Wait for it alright?

Author:

Peace out and review please!


End file.
